


[PODFIC] ecstasy delivered with certainty

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [15]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Content, Blow Jobs, Community: criticalkink, Fetish, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, just dudes being bros, just guys sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Lauren's Summary:"For the kink meme prompt (abbreviated): 'Caleb is now clean and pretty with directions to a sex shop, they're in a big town - it’s time to make a bit more money via the oldest profession ... maybe working gloryholes for tips at the dirty bookstore...'"
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: 5 Min Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004142
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	[PODFIC] ecstasy delivered with certainty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ecstasy delivered with certainty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896891) by [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [Lauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren)♡

Play/Download via [ Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nwHLFwI6Te1FKOPQNjCJ0W0jlsK9f2NB)

Listen on [ tumblr ](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/615715014725255168/ecstasy-delivered-with-certainty-written-by)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
